gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hellion
|variants = |related = Rancher BeeJay XL Dubsta Rebel Sandking SWB Riata Freecrawler |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Cavalcade (needle) Cavalcade (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade |carcols = |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} |modelname = hellion |handlingname = HELLION |textlabelname = HELLION |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |gensucced = |genpreced = }} The Annis Hellion (Japanese: ヘリオン, Herion) is an off-road truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, released on October 3, 2019, during the Hellion Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is primarily based on the , with the front end having styling cues from the . The Hellion features a very linear design, having a rectangle front end with the headlights on the concave portions and the turning signals on the outer edges. The front is protected by a somewhat bulky front bumper. The sides have small arch extensions and stepsides, along with a ridged detail on the middle, bearing a secondary color stripe. The cabin feature outer pillars in a painted color, while the inner pillars are black. The rear end features a small rear compartment, with a plate holder on the driver side. Rectangle tail light units can be seen on either side, surrounded in black trimming, similar to the ones found on the . Again, it is protected by a bumper similar to the front one. Extra lights fitted to the car are non-functional. The interior is traditional in design, featuring the "Cavalcade" dial set. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is powered by a straight-6 engine sporting throttle bodies. It can be also modified to sport a V8 engine and optionally, one or two turbochargers; these options are purely aesthetic and do not change performance in any way. Its sound is the same as the Freecrawler and Nightshark. Its overall performance is average; the Hellion has good handling off-road and on tarmac, and can tackle steep inclines with ease, though its large tires are vulnerable to gunfire, making bulletproof tires essential. Its durability is good for a rugged vehicle. Its traction can be slightly increased with any of the "Window Plates" modification. In addition, it gives the player protection against gunfire, as the Window Plates are solid. GTA Online Overview Inline-6 w/ 6 throttle bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Hellion-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Hellion-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Official screenshot. Hellion-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Hellion on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Hellion-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Hellion on Rockstar Games Social Club. HellionWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|Advertisement. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $835,000. Trivia *The name Hellion refers to someone who is devious or mischievous. *The "Globe Ranger" livery seems to be based on the from 1993's . *The "Nightmare" Livery appears to be somewhat based on the . *The default radio stations for the Hellion are The Lab, Radio Los Santos and West Coast Classics. Bugs/Glitches *Upon igniting the engine, the player’s animation will freeze briefly, with the player‘s character holding the steering wheel incorrectly. This is visible in both first- and third-person views. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Annis Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Pickup Trucks Category:SUVs